A Spot in a Crowded Room
by PrisonerQueen
Summary: Unrequited love is a terrible thing. Espescially when you fall for the Devil in Prada herself. Andy's small- very miniscule- chance she had before just turned into a snowballs chance in hell. Why? Well, because she's pregnant with Christian Thompsons child. Mirandy all the way. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first time posting a story, so go easy on me. Or not, I suppose. Just be honest(:**

 **I have a very generalized idea on where this story is going, so if you have any ideas please feel free to share.**

 **Disclaimer: If I could, I would.**

"Fuck," She swore to herself, "Fuck, shit, shit, shit… Oh god we were so careful. How could this have happened?" She looked down at her still relatively flat stomach and gave a half hearted glare. "You really have the worst timing. Oh, god Miranda will fire me. I'll be useless. And she'll fire me because I'm useless. And pregnant. I'm useless and pregnant. Fuck." Andy let her head drop to her hands. She was sitting on a toilet in her apartment, the 4th pregnancy test forgotten where it fell between her knees. The rest were lined up on the bathroom counter.

She groaned again before lifting herself up off the toilet, padding her way through her bedroom before dramatically throwing herself on top of her bed. She'll clean up the pregnancy sticks tomorrow. She'll need physical proof, anyway. Andy briefly wondered why Miranda thinking she's useless puts her so on edge, and then immediately rolled her eyes. It couldn't be because after the Paris incident, she saw Miranda in a whole new light. A light that was soft and beautiful and shockingly blue.

She shook her head, and swore. That's what has been happening more often since the day she tried- and failed- to walk away from Miranda. Andy would start off with one thought and would end up day-dreaming on how beautiful Miranda is. How blue her eyes are, how her face melts when she is speaking to her children. How she wished Miranda would look at her with the same expression- except, of course, not as innocent as a mother looking at her children, but rather a woman looking at her lover.

Andy rolled herself over to stare at the Elvis shaped blob on her ceiling. She had found it one afternoon when Nate insisted they had sex because they haven't "done it in so looong."

Andy scoffed.

Their relationship was great in college, when they were both looking for the same thing. But as time went on Andy changed; she grew up. And fell in love with her straight boss who just finalized the divorce with her second husband.

Nate never grew up; he was stuck in the college mentality of food, sex, and more food.

The sex stopped happening as frequently, and eventually stopped happening at all. Then Boston happened. He wanted to move, wanted Andy to come with him but it wasn't in the plans for her yet. She wasn't ready to leave Miranda. So she left to Paris.

Suddenly Andy shot up, looking wide eyed at the wall opposite her bed.

No sex with Nate.

Paris.

Christian.

"Son of a bitch," Christian was her baby daddy.

 **It's short, and as a religious fanfic reader I know how frustrating that is. But I'll definetly make the next chapters longer. R &R! Please(: **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I probably should have continued the last chapter with the very beginning of this one, but I'll keep it the way it is and try not to do it again(:**

 **Reviews and/or advice would deffinetly be appreciated. Thank you to the ones who have already! I nearly doubled the length with this one, but it is 1 in the morning here, so if there are any major corrections I'll try to fix them tomorrow... or later today. The story is still pretty slow right now, so I'll also try to pick it up with the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: If I were so lucky.**

* * *

She still couldn't come to terms. It must be shock.

Seriously, out of all the people she could have had I'm-totally-in-denial-about-being-in-love-with-my-boss sex, it had to be with the most sniveling, deceitful… Andy collapsed back against her pillow.

At least her kid will be cute.

* * *

The next morning, Andy woke up late.

She must have fallen asleep somewhere amongst her panicking last night, and had forgotten to set her alarm clock. Which under normal circumstance would be fine, and by normal circumstances, Andy means anyone who isn't working for Miranda Priestly. And unfortunately she wasn't a part of that lucky majority.

She was ready in record time barely having enough time to grab a piece of toast and rush out the door to make the usual subway stop.

As Andy gets into the office, she makes sure to smile warmly at Emily- just because she knows her Ohio bred personality pisses her off. She's rewarded with a sneer and an upturned nose, which makes Andy want to giggle. Emily likes her, and Andy knows it.

Too bad she's going to be fired. She quickly shook her head, not having enough time to dwell, and sets her stuff down against the wall on the other side of her chair. As she is taking off her trench coat- it is cold outside after all- her company phone goes off. It was a text from Roy.

 _The Dragon has arrived, SOS._

Andy groans and looks back up at Emily, "Our dragon is Breathing Fire today."

"Bullocks."

Andy quickly goes into the office to organize the stack of magazines. As she spreads them out on the desk, Andy sneaks in some of Miranda's guilty pleasure magazines that Andy only knew about from a few months back, when she was called into Miranda's study to go over plans for the next day and she saw them on the end table. Next, she placed the still steaming coffee on her desk, right beside the picture of her girls.

The dinging of the elevator causes Andy to run out, grab her notebook and wait next to the opening doors for her list of obligations. Maybe she can convince Emily to run around today.

Andy swore she saw a glimpse of lace as the doors revealed the Ice Queen in all her- ironically- hot, beautiful glory. She didn't have enough time to double check before orders were being fired off.

"Tell Simone I'm not going to approve that girl that she sent me for the Brazilian layout. I asked for clean, athletic, smiling. She sent me dirty, tired and paunchy. And R.S.V.P. Yes to Michael Kors' party, I want the driver to drop me off at 9:30 and pick me up at 9:45 sharp. Call Natalie at Glorious Foods and tell her no for the 40th time. No! I don't want dacquoise. I want tortes filled with warm rhubarb compote. Then call my ex-husband and remind him that the parent-teacher conference is at Dalton tonight. Then call Irv, and tell him whatever you need to get him to stop asking for a meeting. I am too busy to deal with him today. Tell Richard I saw the pictures that he sent for that feature on the female paratroopers and they're all so deeply unattractive. Is it impossible to find a lovely, slender, female paratrooper? Am I reaching for the stars here? Not really. Also, I need to see all the things that Nigel has pulled for Gwyneth's second cover try. I wonder if she's lost any of that weight yet."

Miranda glided, and Andy swears she doesn't have a clumsy bone in her body, into her office, having already thrown her purse and coat on Emily's desk. From her desk Miranda glances back at Andy, standing in the doorway and does a quick head to toe check before briefly nodding, "That's all."

Andy goes back to her desk grabs her coat. After seeing the glimpse of lace she needed some fresh air, guess she'll be running around New York all day after all. Exercise is helpful for the baby. She froze.

Shit.

She's Pregnant. It seemed to hit her all over again. She still needed to set up a doctors appoint-

"Andrea, Did you fall down and smack your little head on the pavement."

Andy snapped her head up, a sense of dread pooling in her belly- or was that the toast she ate this morning. Nope. Those were butterflies. Damn Miranda and the seductive way she's says her name.

As the blush climbed up her neck she attempted to respond, "No, Mira-"

Miranda raised an eyebrow- "That wasn't a question."

Andy recognized a saving grace when she saw one- snatching her coat from the back of the chair, swiped her phone off the corner of the desk and quickly, and definitely not gracefully, speed walked to the elevators. As she entered, and turned herself around she could have sworn she saw Miranda smirk, and if she was right, then there was a definite sparkle in her eye.

No. That's impossible. Andy quickly blamed it on the massive amounts of stress from the past couple weeks. What with trying to get back on Miranda's good side, or at least the side that ignores her assistants, from the Paris Incident, and now her pregnancy. She really needs that doctor appointment. Shit she also needed to contact Christian.

Too bad she can't drink anymore.

This kid better be cute.

* * *

 **Forgot one mention up above, Some of Miranda's quotes I took right from the movie- especially her initial rant. I'm also a little worried that I get too caught up in the detail, so if that is the case please let me know and I'll cut back.**

 **Again, any advice or suggestions on where you guys want this to end up just let me know! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Short, again. Turns out it's actually kind of hard to write long chapters...**

 **Anyway, I'm already starting the next one, which mean I'll probably be able to post it today. I was thinking about jumping to Miranda's POV, which I'm not going to lie, I'm a little nervous about. But I might just stay in Andy's POV for now. Let me know which you'd prefer, if you have a preference.**

 **Disclaimer: Well, I didn't own the characters in the last chapter, or the chapter before that so I'll leave it up to you to find the pattern here.**

* * *

Andy leaned back in her desk chair. She was finally finished with all the out of office errands. 7 hours of running around New York like a chicken with her head cut off, a very fashionable chicken, never mind you, but a chicken none the less. She discretely took her heels off to rub her feet; Miranda was in a meeting for the next hour and a half, which gave her plenty of time to "find that restaurant that had that one dish that Caroline liked that one time." Emily was with her so at least she didn't have to hear any snarky remarks on how she was spreading her "foot fungus". Even her Midwestern sensibilities had limits.

The hour and a half passed quickly. Andy had managed to finally get a hold of Christian, only to end up being sent to voice mail. She left a brief message of "Call me, it's important," before hanging up. She also managed to get a hold of her gynecologist, and set up a check-up appointment for next week. When Andy checked the time again she only had 5 minutes before Miranda would be back at the office. She got up, stretching her sore muscles, and went to get Miranda's lemon tea ready. Miranda never asked for it, but after Andy noticed her boss rubbing her neck after a tiring last minute meeting, Andy took a risk and made her lemon tea with a splash of honey.

When she set it on her desk Miranda glared at her and Andy turned and walked out of the office without a word. From her desk she discreetly watched as suspicious blue eyes glared at the cup, before picking it up and taking a gentle sip. Andy could see the effect immediately, Miranda's shoulders relaxed and her eyes closed for a brief second and when the cup was lowered from her full lips- Andy had never wanted to be an inanimate object so much in her life, as in that moment- there was a rare smile pulling at the corners. Emily had been out of the office at the time, and while a part of Andy told her that she should let Emily know about it just so they won't have to deal with the a tense Dragon. But a larger, much more selfish part of her likes having something that was just between her and Miranda.

Andy made sure to have a mug ready every time after that.

She placed the bag into the steaming water and the lemon smell quickly found its way to Andy's nose. At first the scent relaxed her, but then it hit her stomach. Her stomach churned and Andy closed her eyes while resting her head on the counter, trying to mentally talk down her stomach. It didn't listen.

She knew there was no way she could make it to the bathroom in time so she threw her body towards the sink and dry heaved- having not eaten anything besides the small piece of toast from that morning. Her body convulsed, which tensed her already sore muscles.

If Andy hadn't been so distracted by sounds of air forcing its way out of her stomach, then she would have heard the elevator ding, and the resounding click of Miranda's heels, or the second ding and the much more frantic clicks of Emily falling in place behind her. And she obviously didn't hear Miranda pick up her pace when the sounds escaping the small kitchen reached her ears.

But she did hear a gasp from behind her, and as the dry heaving stopped Andy cautiously turned around to find unusually wide blue - and if she's not mistaken, distinctly worried- eyes staring at her from behind the white iconic hair. Then proceeded to faint.

As Andy started falling she couldn't help but think it ironic that she was now literally falling at the feet of the woman she has already fallen for.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you so much for everyone following this story, I'm completely blown away.**

 **R &R! Advice always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I went for it. This is in Miranda's POV. I also took some liberties. I changed Caroline and Cassidy's age. I made them a heck of a lot younger, because small children are cute! And I love icy Miranda being all momma bear.** **Anyway, they're 4.**

 **THANK YOU so much for the help in the comments! Unfortunately I only saw your link after I finished this chapter in her POV, so I hope her personality isn't OOC. I tried really hard to keep her in character.**

 **Italics is Miranda's inner monologue- I know it's dangerous to switch POV as rapidlly as I did in this chapter, so if you can't follow then go ahead and tell me so I can change it(:**

* * *

Miranda was having an awful day.

It hadn't started out awful; in fact it was quite the opposite. Her daughters finally decided that waking mommy up at the butt crack of dawn was no longer they're first priority, and at breakfast they were well behaved, which made Miranda suspicious. When she asked what they broke, they just grinned innocently at her, which made her chuckle, as it reminded her of all the times she pulled that same look when she was younger. Granted in that time, the consequences were more severe than just a scolding.

The good day continued when she got to work, and Andrea was waiting for her with a warm smile, and for a moment Miranda wished that that same smile was in a different setting. Like in her townhouse, patiently waiting for Miranda to come home, with her Bobbsey's on either side of her. She firmly pushed that thought away. _No use dreaming of the impossible; Andrea made it clear on what she thinks of me on that day in Paris._ She drilled out the list of tasks her assistants needed to get done that day, hoping Andrea will send Emily out to do the running tasks. That way Miranda could keep an eye on her.

She knows it has been nearly 2 months since Paris, but Miranda still has moments of anxiety that Andrea will try to do it again. She may be nicknamed The Devil in Prada but Andrea managed to sneak past her defenses.

When she turned around to do the everyday outfit check, she couldn't help but feel a wave of warmth spread through her. How is it possible that the ugly duckling that came into her office that fateful day has turned into such a swan? In the back of her mind she notices how the shirts Andrea has been wearing for the past couple days have been tighter around her midsection, but doesn't dwell on it for too long.

She quietly dismissed her and admired the new view as she walked away. _This is getting out of control; you're just an old fool. Maybe this is your midlife crisis._

Miranda subtly shook her head. It's very possible, but she refuses to believe that her midlife crisis would be so cliché as to fall for a woman half her age. _I'm Miranda "Ice Queen" Priestly, my midlife crisis would spectacular._

She grabbed her coffee- still watching as Andrea reached for her coat- _Well I guess I'm stuck with Emily today_ -when she suddenly paused. Miranda's brow furrowed, _she looks terrified. Why does she look so scared?_

Before she thought about what she was doing she was already standing in her office doorway.

 _I can't show concern; it'll probably just give her an aneurism. No. Say something you would usually say to an assistant._

"Andrea, did you hit your little head on the pavement?"

 _No, you buggard. That was too harsh. God, no wonder she hates me._

 _Ah. She's stammering. How does she manage to take such an unattractive quality and make it charming? Oh. There's the blush. I wonder how far down it goes. YOU'RE DISTRACTED. FOCUS._

"No, Mira-"

Despite her inner monologue, Miranda never broke her act, in fact threw in an eyebrow lift for good measure, "That wasn't a question."

It was then, as soon as those elevator doors closed, that her very good morning turned into an awful day.

She was surrounded by incompetence. Her ex-husband can't make it to the girls kindergarten recital, Natalie from Glorious Foods doesn't seem to know what the word no means, or apparently _**who**_ she's saying no to, and Richard still managed to find ugly paratroopers. _I mean really, this is the model industry; there has to be one acceptable looking girl somewhere._ Miranda ended up having to meet with Richard in person last minute, because of his amazing ability to not be able to do his job.

And little did she know that all of that incompetence was just the tip of the iceberg: her day was about to get much worse.

Once they returned back to Elias Clark, Miranda was steaming. All she wanted was Andrea's special tea-making abilities and a quiet room. She also wanted to bury herself in Andrea's arms, but she was trying to be realistic here.

The Elevator quickly emptied once people saw the iconic hair, and Miranda stood there as the horrid metal box took its time to reach Runway's floor. As the elevator announced its arrival Miranda strutted out, halfway down the hall is when she heard the retching.

She knows that sound anywhere; she had to go through weeks of it when she was pregnant with the girls, after all. Her first reaction was anger at anyone getting sick in the kitchen, until she realized that Andrea was the only one who is ever on this side of the office when Miranda herself isn't there. She picked up her pace, attempting to get to Andrea as quickly as possible. She paused only for a second at the sight that reached her. Andrea was leaning over the sink, her entire body trembling. As she finally turned around to meet Miranda's frantic gaze, Miranda immediately recognized what was about to happen. She dashed- something she never thought she would do for anyone except her girls- and managed to catch Andrea right before she hit the ground.

Adrenalin still pumping through her system, Miranda picked her up in her arms, bridal style- not stopping to wonder how or when she managed to flip Andrea over to be able to carry her that way. After this is all said in done, Miranda will take the time to revel the feeling of finally having Andrea in her arms, but at this very moment all she was concerned about was taking care of the beautiful woman in her arms. She walked surprisingly quick for a woman who was carrying another human being while in 4 inch heels, and still managed to do it all gracefully of course.

Emily was staring wide-eyed at her, but Miranda ignored the gaze, too focused on getting Andrea to her office and on the couch.

It wasn't until she had gently set Andrea down that she heard Emily's quiet exclamation, "Bloody Hell."

Miranda snapped around and glared at her. "Well? Are you going to stand there like a giant buffoon, or are you going to get a wet cloth and a bottle of water?"

* * *

 **I apologize for the awkward ending of this chapter, but my hand is starting to cramp and I need a break from looking at a computer screen(:**

 **Thank you for sticking with me, and being patient! I appreciate it! R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I was so happy to wake up to all the wonderful reviews! I got so excited that I wanted to immediately jump into the next chapter, unfortunately that didn't end up happening which is why this chapter is so late…**

 **This AN will be a decent length, but I want to take a second to respond to some of the comments, so if you didn't write a review then feel free to skip over this!**

 **To the Guest comment who mentioned the 9 inch heels. Thank you. I had originally put in a random number and I was planning on coming back to it, but I forgot to do that. So thank you so much for reminding me. I have fixed it so now it's a reasonable 4 inch heel rather than platforms. Because you are definitely right about that, Miranda would not wear platforms. Whew. You are the second review to say that you prefer Andy's POV so I will stick to that as much as possible, unless Andy is otherwise occupied then I'll go back to Miranda. Maybe I'll throw in Emily's POV but that won't be for a while, yet. Oh, and I'll work on the length(:**

 **To the Guest comment who mentioned the fainting. I totally understand from a reading perspective how that would seem really unrealistic. I often run into the same issue when I'm reading as well, but I can say from personal experience- and my being shorter than Miranda, granted I wasn't in heels- that it is definitely possible. And since Miranda has twins, she has a decent amount of arm muscle from having to carry them everywhere- another reason why I made the twins younger. But, from now on I will take into account how it would be read, and whether or not it would seem realistic. Thank you for warning me about it though, and taking the time to let me know! It's always appreciated(:**

 **And obviously thank you to everyone else who has reviewed, pressed favorite, and followed this story. It means a lot.**

 **Ok, I'm done! You may now start reading!**

* * *

Andy woke up to something wet on her forehead. She could feel the water dripping down her face and pooling at her neck. It was an uncomfortable feeling.

"Andy… Andy open your eyes. I know you can hear me. Bloody hell, get up before Miranda comes back."

Andy could have sworn that was Emily's voice, but why was Emily in her room? She was pretty sure she wouldn't have slept with her even if she was drunk- not that she could drink anymore, and not that Emily would actually sleep with her. And since when was her bed so comfy? Wait, Miranda? Why would Miranda be coming back? She could remember standing in the kitchen, but it wasn't the kitchen in her apartment. It looked like the kitchen at _Runway._ Why would-

Oh god. The tea, and the heaving. And the falling. Of course she fainted, because not fainting would have actually saved her some embarrassment. Andy groaned. Miranda saw everything.

She opened her eyes and raised herself into a sitting position, barely noticing as the wet cloth landed with a wet slap in her lap. Fuck that was a bad idea, god the room was spinning.

"You bloody idiot. Don't you dare faint again."

"It's so lovely to wake up to you snipping," Andy's voice was hoarse from heaving and lack of use, "Where am I? How did I get into Miranda's office? Actually a better question, Why am I in Miranda's office? Is she livid. Oh no, she's going to fire me." Emily rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to respond, but the voice that answered came from behind her.

"No, _she_ isn't going to fire you. Not unless you refuse to tell me why I found you dry heaving in the kitchen and falling on the floor." Miranda's voice was hard. Andy knew that voice. It meant business.

Emily quickly moved to the side. "I-I, well you see…. It's just… I mean…" Andy stumbled over her words trying to figure out how to phrase the fact that she was nauseous because she was pregnant with Christian's baby, and fainted because she forgot to eat. Andy mentally rolled her eye. Because that would go over well. This is not how she wanted Miranda to find out.

"Move at a glacial pace, you know how that thrills me."

Shit.

"Uh, well I didn't feel good," Way to sound like a child, Andy. Miranda will be desperate to sleep with you now that she knows you can speak about as well as her twins.

Dammit, her eyebrow is raised, Elaborate Andy. Use your big girl words.

"I forgot to eat, and my stomach was upset. The lemon set it off balance and I couldn't get to the bathroom fast enough. Between the dry heaving, lack of food, and the fact that I've only rested once today initiated the fainting." Good job, Andy. Full sentences, Miranda will be so proud.

Yeah, except she made it sound like it was Miranda's fault she fainted.

As her boss's eyes narrowed, Andy knew she was facing the Ice Queen in all her glory. "There is a reason why I have two assistants, Andrea. Or did you think that starving yourself, and throwing up in the sink was the best way to represent Runway, and therefore me? I refuse to be blamed for your inability to feed yourself." Miranda turned her gaze towards Emily, "Why are you still here? You still have work to do. Close the door behind you, that's all."

As Andy stood up from the couch, grabbing the wet cloth in her hand, and went to follow Emily as she scurried out of the Devil's Den.

Miranda placed herself in front of Andy, placing a hand on her shoulder and pushing her back on to the couch, "Not you. Sit. Stay." Andy gulped.

After Miranda was sure that Andrea wasn't going to disobey- not that she would dare- she went to her desk picked up her cell. While the phone was ringing she sat regally in her chair, and stared at Andrea.

Once whoever was on the other line picked up Miranda's entire demeanor changed, "Laura! It's been too long, how are you?"

Andy quietly growled and broke eye contact with Miranda to glare at the plush carpet. _Laura_ , Andy thought, _who did this Laura think she was, putting that beautifully radiant grin on_ _ **her**_ _Miranda's face_. Andy glanced back up, only to see Miranda's grin get wider, and she felt the green eyed monster reach through her chest grip her heart.

Through the green haze Andy was blind to the fact that Miranda was, in fact, smiling at her. And if Miranda wasn't mistaken, she could see a distinct look of jealousy cross Andrea's face. _This could be interesting to play with_ , she thought.

"Thats wonderful, I'm glad that it all worked out, dear," Miranda felt a jolt of excitement when she saw Andrea's scowl deepen. She decided that she has had enough fun- for now.

"I actually called to ask for a favour, if you aren't too busy."

Andy paused, Miranda's asking for a favour. Who is this woman, and what did she do to her boss? Andy knew that Miranda had a different side than her classic demeanor in the work place. In fact she has seen this other side whenever Miranda speaks to her children, and especially when she saw her red eyed on the couch in Paris. But she had not seen Miranda _ever_ request anything in the form of a favour, and be concerned whether that favour puts the other person out _. But apparently Laura's different,_ Andy quietly scoffed.

Apparently not quietly enough, because Miranda silently raised an eyebrow in question. Andy shook her head and looked away.

"Yes, it seems that I have no immediate plans for lunch today, and I'm afraid it has been far too long since I've tasted your filet de bœuf. And if you would be so kind as to add on a light soup, something that isn't too heavy, it would be much appreciated," There was a pause as the woman on the other line responded, "As soon as possible, thank you dear."

Miranda set the phone back on her desk, leaned back in her leather chair and looked contemplatively at Andy. Andy to shifted uncomfortably in response.

"Despite everything I've done that would suggest otherwise, Andrea, I do believe you are smart. Smart enough not to starve yourself to lose a few pounds. So it couldn't be a sudden bout of body image issues." Miranda absently rubbed her bottom lip with her finger.

Andy got lost for a second in the unintentional seductive move. She knew in the back of her mind where Miranda was going with this, but she desperately hoped that she was wrong.

"I know how to read people Andrea. You don't get as far as I have in this business without having that particular skill set, and while you haven't lied to me directly- you are hiding something."

Andy grimaced.

"And your response suggests I'm right." Miranda narrowed her eyes, "What are you keeping from me Andrea?"

Andy tensed and dropped her head to look at her hands which were nervously wrapping around each other, "I haven't actually confirmed with a doctor yet. I mean, I'm already positive what the results are, but I was hoping-" Andy cut herself off.

"Is it a serious health issue," Miranda asked, concern coating her voice. Andy glanced up at her through her eyelashes. "Well, sort of. It'll interfere with work eventually, and I swear I was going to tell you after it was more permanent."

"Andrea, I don't appreciate you being vague. Stop circling around it. Tell me."

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

 **AN: *hides* I know… that was evil. Please don't hate me!**

 **Reviews make me giddy to write…. (;**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: After today's update I will be updating every other day, instead of every day. I want to be able to write longer story is still moving too slowly for my tastes, so hopefully every other day will give me enough time to do more in depth dialogue and pick up the pace a bit.**

 **I have no idea if a company like** _**Runway**_ **has an insurance that actually covers all medical costs… but it does in this story.**

 **I've heard from a couple little birds that they like the jealous reactions, which means that you might a little disappointed with Miranda's initial reaction on Andy's pregnancy, but I promise it'll be Miranda's turn for the Green Eyed Monster once she finds out who, exactly, the baby daddy is.**

 **As always, thank you for the lovely reviews!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

" _I'm pregnant"_

Before Miranda could properly process what Andrea just said, there was a timid knock on the office door. Miranda growled and stood up, whipping the door open prepared to lay into whoever was on the other side. She paused when she was met with the sight of a woman holding two plastic bags.

"Miranda Priestly?" She asked.

Miranda stared down the woman, "You entered Elias Clark, took the elevator all the way up to the 17th floor, knocked on a door that clearly states my name, just to ask me who I am?"

The woman stammered, "Well, I uhm- here," she held out the bags for Miranda, who took them while never shifting her glare from the woman, "That's, uh, from Laura. I'm just going to-yeah."

Miranda closed the office door again after the woman ran away, a grin of self-satisfaction on her face. That is, until she remembered where her and Andrea's conversation left off.

She's pregnant. HER Andrea is pregnant. It must be that cook boy's child, whatever his name was.

Miranda could see in her minds eye a little Andrea running around. Little brown pigtails, big beautiful brown eyes that would quickly wrap Miranda around her little finger. The twins would love her, of course. They've been rather insistent lately about having another sibling and Miranda could imagine sitting at her desk with the adorable child in her lap looking over spreads, because she'll be damned if her child gains any of her fashion sense from her other mother.

She was getting ahead of herself. Cook boy was probably just as excited about this child as Miranda would be if Andrea was hers. How could you not be, with a woman like Andrea? Andrea was unique, able to slip past the strongest defenses. She exuded so much warmth that you couldn't help but return her smile. Her child is bound to bear the same charm.

Miranda refused to think about how the child got there in the first place. She refused to imagine someone else's hands, other than her own, getting close enough to caress Andrea's skin, never mind impregnate her.

She noticed Andrea shift and realized that they have been sitting in silence for quite a while.

"I see," Miranda said, now standing at her desk removing the items from the bag, giving her hands something to focus on, "And you haven't been to the doctors yet to confirm?"

That made Andy nervous. Miranda should have fired her, and kicked her out of her office already. Yet here she was, watching as Miranda took lids off plastic containers and getting the silverware ready, "No," Andy's voice shook.

After Miranda was finished setting up the soup she stared pointedly at Andrea, and then shifted her gaze to the chair on the other side of her desk, where the soup lay- silently giving her command. Andrea automatically followed.

The corners of Miranda's lips gave a small twitch, hiding a grin at Andrea's obedience, and grabbed her phone again.

"Emily, clear my schedule for the rest of the day. Tell Roy I want him to be waiting for me by the time I am finished eating. Andrea will not be here when you get back." She hung up before Emily could respond.

Andy's eyes quickly filled with tears at hearing that, that was it. She was fired. This would be the last time she would be able to be in Miranda's presence. She stood back up, heading towards the door, "I'll pack my things and leave."

"Where in the world do you think you are going?" Miranda asked, her hands clenched in panic.

Andy didn't turn around when she responded, refusing to show Miranda the tears that were seconds from falling. "You just fired me, I'm packing up my desk."

"You silly girl. I didn't fire you. You really thought I would fire you for being pregnant?" Andy turned around and silently raised an eyebrow that clearly said: _Well, yeah. You do have a reputation for firing assistants for less._

Miranda gave a small nod in concession, "I'm not going to fire you. Now, sit back down and eat this soup. It should help with nausea- I can't have you throwing up in the town car. After we both are finished eating we are going to visit Carol." Andy's eyes widened at that.

"Dare I ask who Carol is."

"Carol was my OB-GYN while I was pregnant with the girls. She's the best there is, obviously because I wouldn't accept anything less for my bobbsey's. Don't worry, you'll be in good hands and she is very discreet."

"You're kidnapping me, to take me to an OB-GYN. That's so," she paused, "Nice." she stated as she sat back down in her chair and held the warm bowl of soup in her hands. The smell made her realize just how hungry she was.

"If that is how you wish to look at it, then yes."

"Are you sure this isn't a trick and you're really taking me out somewhere secluded to kill me?"

Miranda swallowed hard at the idea of being anywhere secluded with Andrea. Then she registered the rest of her statement, and scoffed, "If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," Miranda sassed.

"So, either way I'm going to die. Well, darn. I was really hoping to stay alive long enough to see the next Runway spread. All those fabrics, and colors, and models, Oh my."

Miranda filed away the model's comment for later when she had time to analyze it.

"Well, you shouldn't have said anything. Now I know you know too much, can't have you tarnishing my Ice Queen reputation with rumors of me having a heart. The world isn't quite ready for that, I'm afraid."

Andy laughed at that, which made Miranda grin.

They both went back to eating their food, and Miranda quickly took the last bite of her steak. She was reaching for a napkin to wipe her lips when she realized that Andy was looking intently at her.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Andy ignored the question, "I like this side of you," she whispered.

"And what side would that be?"

"Just you. Not the Ice Queen, with a permanent second agenda, or even the side you only show your daughters. This is purely you."

Miranda looked down at her lap shyly, trying to hid her blush- the devil on her shoulder scolded her, _Miranda Priestly doesn't blush, stop it._ Another voice jumped in. _But you're aren't Miranda Priestly right now are you, Miriam._ God, this girl. No one has ever made her feel so normal.

"No one has ever said anything like that to me, before." Miranda whispered back, to scared to go any louder for fear of breaking the moment. They stared intently into each other's eyes

"I'll say it however many times you need, Miranda."

Miranda gasped at that, and for a moment she could almost swear that Andrea felt the same way. But then the devil on her shoulder peeped up, _she's just grateful that you didn't fire her. She doesn't actually have feelings for you._

Miranda pushed that thought out of her head. No, Andrea isn't like that.

Andy saw the obvious discomfort that Miranda was showing and changed the subject, "So this Carol, will I be able to afford her? God knows she's probably worth a pretty penny if she was your doctor."

Miranda waved her hand, "Runway's insurance policy should cover everything. If you are that concerned, though, I will tell Emily to bring up the insurance statements, so you can see for yourself."

Andy shook her head, "No I trust you." Miranda gave a small smile at that.

"Good. You should."

They both quickly cleaned up and Andy left the office to grab Miranda's coat and bag. As Andy helped Miranda into her coat, her fingertips gently brushed against her neck. Miranda's heart picked up pace at the touch, but quickly wrote it off as an accident.

They both entered the elevator, after Miranda gave her the nod to ride with her, and descended to the bottom floor.

The ride to the OB-GYN was a comfortable quiet, where both women would glance at each other when each thought the other wasn't looking. They both missed Roy's knowing grin gleaming back at them from the rear-view mirror.

* * *

 **AN: I was going to include the OBGYN visit in this chapter, but I'm afraid that I'm not prepared to write it quite yet. Since my updates will be extended, I should definitely have more for you guys next time.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The beginning is going to get a little boring, I tried to make the OB visit as realistic as possible. There is a bit of fancy doctor talk, so a warning there as well. The visit where you get the blood work done to check for pregnancy, and the visit where they run you through a million tests are actually two different checkups. But for the sake of time, and not wanting to bore you to death, I combined the two.**

 **Oh, and I just re-watched DWP. Mmmm. Can we just love on Meryl Streep for a second., because she is fabulous, and HOT. And Goodness, I forgot how sassy Nigel was, I love it. He needs to arrive in this story ASAP.**

 **AND THE LOOK MIRANDA GAVE ANDY AFTER HER MAKEOVER. Good god, it literally screamed GAY. Just saying.**

 **Ok, my rambling is done,**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

They were sitting in the exam room, Andy on the exam table, and Miranda sitting impatiently in the single chair off to the side.

The doctor finally entered the room, "My apologies, Miranda. I know how impatient you are, but I'm afraid today has been packed full of patients."

Miranda stuck up her nose, but Andy could tell that it was only a half hearted motion, "I suppose it can slide, this time."

The doctor turned towards Andy and held out her hand to shake, "Hello, you must be Andy. I'm Doctor Carol, thank you for your patience. I'm going to jump right into it- You are obviously here because you think you are pregnant, right?"

Andy nodded quickly, "Yeah- I mean, Yes."

The doctor gave her a warm smile, "Good, and I'm going to assume that you took a home pregnancy test?"

"Yes, I took 4 of them, and they all read positive."

"That's good, great actually because it'll make this go a whole lot quicker. Home pregnancy tests are only 97% accurate, so we are going to do a quick quantitative hCG blood test, Our clinic is pretty fast in getting results so they should call you by the end of the day. But we should still knock the other tests out of the way today. Sound good?"

"Uh-yes. Sounds- uh- sounds good." Andy twisted her hands. She's always hated needles, ever since she was a little girl so the thought of someone taking her blood made her a little queasy.

Smile still in place the Doctor pointed in the general direction, "The lab where they will draw the blood is just around the corner and to the left. Go ahead and meet them down there, everything is all set up so it shouldn't take too long."

Andy nodded and left the room, Miranda sensed Andrea's nervousness so she followed behind and tentatively touched the small of her back.

"I know you hate needles, but it'll be super quick and if you don't look you won't feel it," Miranda whispered, removing her hand before anyone could see it. Andy didn't question how Miranda knew such a personal detail, but she really shouldn't be surprised. Miranda heard and saw everything in Runway, so she just accepted the comfort.

The process was quick, and like Miranda said: she closed her eyes and turned her head and she could barely feel the pinch.

After they returned she set herself back up on the table, Dr. Carol didn't waste any time in re-entering the room.

"Alright, How ya feeling?"

"Fine, a little queasy, but it'll pass."

The doctor nodded, "To get started, this will be the longest visit out of all of the rest. You are going to need a thorough physical, a pelvic exam, including a Pap smear to check for abnormal cells, which could indicate cervical cancer- unless you've had one recently-"

"No, I haven't" Andy answered.

"Ok, is at all possible that you could have any STD's? Any sexual partners that you may not have known very well?"

Miranda stared at Andy, listening intently for the answer- the woman in question was looking down at her lap and very obviously blushing, "It is possible," she said quietly.

Andy didn't dare look up, scared to see the look of disgust on Miranda's face. Miranda, though, merely looked confused, _has Andrea been cheating on cook boy? She may not like the cook boy, but she definitely hated cheating._ She'd definitely have to ask her later.

made a few notes and then continued speaking, "We are going to need a urine sample to test for urinary tract infections and other conditions. Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, yes. Is the blood samples just going to tell if I'm pregnant? Or are other tests being run on that too?"

"Good question, we will be running a few more tests on that just to find your Rh status, check for anemia, syphilis, hepatitis B, and immunity to rubella."

"Uh- what's rubella?"

"Rubella is the fancy term for German Measles. In the United States, your chances of being exposed to rubella is extremely low. But we need to know whether you're immune. If you're not immune and you come down with this illness during early pregnancy, it could be devastating for your baby. You could have a miscarriage or your baby could end up with multiple birth defects and developmental problems."

Andy nodded her head "Right, good- test for rubella."

The doctor put her hand on Andy's shoulder, "I know this is probably still a shock for you, and the lists of tests I just threw at you probably didn't help, but I promise that we will do everything to keep you and your baby safe."

Andy nodded again and responded, "I know, it's just I have only suspected I was pregnant for about a week now, and I only did the pregnancy tests yesterday- I think it was yesterday, at least. Everything is just moving really fast and I haven't had time to catch up. I still need to think through my finances, I have no idea if I can afford a baby. I can barely afford my apartment since my dick of a boyfriend left without paying his half of the rent, and I was almost evicted because I couldn't pay it. That was only 2 months ago, right before I went on this huge trip to Paris where I almost made the biggest mistake of my life and I just-" Andy started breathing faster, taking small inhales at a quicker rate. Her throat knotted as tears started streaming down her face. The room started spinning again- _Oh god, please don't faint again, not in front of Miranda, please._

She vaguely felt hands on either side of her face and someone calling her name- "Andy? Andrea I need you to look at me." She tried but everything was fuzzy, and the edges of her vision were going black. Well can't stop it now, she thought before she went limp.

* * *

Really Andrea. Miranda was pacing the room, _was it necessary to give me two heart attacks in one day?_

"Miranda, you need to calm down. Andy is fine, she'll wake up in a moment. You'd be surprised at how many new moms faint in the first visit."

Miranda stopped and sneered, "You may have been my Obstetrician, but that gives you no right to speak to me as comfortably as you have been. Don't think that you know me, _dear,_ because I can assure you that you don't. You are being paid to do your job, and to be discreet about it. Not to be my psychologist."

Carol nodded, politely, and indicated to the cabinet in the corner, "There is water in there, I'll be coming back to start the exam in about 30 minutes."

Once the door closed behind her Miranda collapsed in the chair and looked at Andrea. Guilt settled at the bottom of her stomach, poor girl is probably dehydrated and if she had made Emily go do the tasks then Andrea wouldn't have forgotten to eat- _but then you wouldn't know about the pregnancy_ she reminded herself _at least you know about the baby so you can help her as much as possible._

Speaking of the baby, why wasn't cook boy here? Andrea said he left her before Paris, but that doesn't give him the excuse to skirt his responsibilities as a father. Her dislike was starting to grow for the boy. He didn't deserve Andrea, and he doesn't deserve the baby growing inside her.

The sudden shrill ring of a cell phone made Miranda blink in surprise. She automatically reached for her purse when she realized the ring was coming from Andrea- who was laying face up on the exam table. She stood up and walked over to the table, wondering how much of an invasion of privacy it would be if she answered. Miranda only thought for a second before she decided that she would just look at the caller id, and if it's work then obviously she would answer it.

Miranda fished out the ringing cell phone from Andrea's jacket pocket, and stared at the screen.

 _Christian Thompson_

Miranda's entire body lit up in response. It felt like fire and ice were running through her veins, and she got dizzy when all the evidence lined up. Cook Boy left _before_ Paris, and she knew where Andrea slept the night before incident at Place de la Concorde. Andrea said she has had a recent lover that she didn't know very well. 2 months since Paris. She had all the symptoms of being around 8 weeks pregnant. Slept with Christian in Paris. 2 months ago.

No. No. No. No. He is not and will not be the father of that baby. He can not be. Miranda seethed, she could feel the flames of jealousy spread over her body.

Andrea's taste in men is about as bad as her fashion taste was, before Nigel got to her. Too bad he didn't engrain his taste in men in her head along with her new fashion sense. Miranda glared at the phone that was still sounding a god awful shrill that made her want to throw the phone across the room. _Or you could answer it._ Before she gave it a thought she picked up with an icy hello.

"Who's this?" Christian asked.

"I forgot how annoyingly childish your voice is." The disdain in her voice was thick.

"Miranda?"

"Why do people feel the need to ask me who I am. I only run a multi-million dollar company."

"Sure, but why are you answering Andy's phone?"

Miranda looked over at the sleeping woman on the table, and her face stretch into an evil grin, "She just fell asleep a while ago, I picked up so the phone wouldn't disturb her." She could practically hear the insolent wheels in his head attempting to turn.

"So she's sleeping. Close by."

Miranda rolled her eyes, "That is what I just said."

Christian chuckled, and if you looked closely enough you would be able to see the slight widening of her eyes- she definitely wasn't expecting that reaction.

"Guess that puts a whole new meaning to Miranda Girl."

Miranda shook her head in confusion, "Miranda Girl?"

Christian ignored her question, which really ticked her off, "She asked me to call her earlier and she said it was really important. She probably wanted another piece of this. Can't say I blame her if she's in a relationship with the Ice Queen. With a nickname like that there is no way you're a good lay."

Miranda trembled in barely suppressed rage, and the laugh that left her pursed lips made Christian want to shrink into a corner and hide like a little boy. He's just made a very bad decision. "How's Jacqueline, Christian. I've heard she's fallen quite far from her _cushy_ James Holt Job. I wonder how that came to be, hmm?" The more she spoke the more her fury increased, which made her voice drop to sub-zero temperature. "A little bitter, are we, that you didn't manage to pull the wool over my eyes. I have an entire empire below my feet Christian. Minions in different parts of the world that you wouldn't even believe exist. You want to meet the Ice Queen? The infamous Devil in Prada? I can guarantee that once she's finished with you, you will be begging, and wishing you were still the worthless nothing that you are right now." By the end of her tirade, her lips were barely moving and there was a barely discernible whimper over the phone. Miranda hung up in disgust.

She honestly couldn't believe that insolent _boy_ shared genetics with Andrea's child. She threw the phone back into Andrea's purse, and as soon as it made the dull thud Andrea started stirring. Miranda walked over to the cabinet full of bottled water, her heels making the 'clacking' noise across the linoleum.

Once she had one in hand she placed it next to Andrea's purse, and leaned her hip against the table Andrea rested. She watched as her eyes fluttered and gently brushed a few hairs that had fallen over Andrea's eyes. The contact had a calming effect on Miranda, whether it was because the motion was something she often did when her twins fell asleep, or if it was just Andrea in general, she couldn't really tell.

Andy felt groggy. Once she opened her eyes she could see Miranda standing over her, and smiled a sleepy smile. "Mmm… Miranda? What's wrong?"

Miranda gently shook her head, astounded that Andrea could read her so well, even when she's just waking up.

"Nothing, darling. Just tales of incompetence from people that are too helpless to deal with by themselves, is all." Miranda hoped that Andrea didn't catch the 'darling' slip, but she couldn't help it when those big brown eyes were looking up at her with groggy innocence.

"I fainted again didn't I?" Andy asked. She obviously caught the darling and if the pace of her heart was any indication, it definitely affected her. But she wasn't going to comment on it, knowing that if she did Miranda would shut her out just like she did in Paris.

' _Do you're job',_ Andy gave a small shiver.

"I'm afraid so, you're going to need to drink some water, probably lots of it because I doubt you've had enough today. Being pregnant means that it's easier to become dehydrated. Here." Miranda handed her the opened water bottle, backing up so Andy could sit up with her feet dangling off the side of the table.

Before they could say anything else there was a quick rap at the door, it cracked open to reveal Doctor Carol on the other side. "Hey, look who decided to wake up," Carol winked at her, ignoring the scowl on Miranda's face.

"Yeah, is that normal for pregnancy? I fainted earlier, but that was from lack of food and stress, and I've eaten since then."

"It's always different for each woman, but fainting can be a frequent occurrence. My guess is that you're just dehydrated- your lips are a bit chapped- and you're still going through the transition period after finding out about the pregnancy. Chances are, after you get a lot more water in your system, and things start to calm down the fainting will be far less frequent if occurring at all."

"Ok, that's good. I really don't enjoy the feeling."

Miranda grabbed her purse and coat before interrupting, "I'm going to wait in the town car, Andrea. Don't be afraid to call me if anything comes up, I'll be sure to send Emily out to get whatever you need," she gave a small smirk.

"I always knew you enjoyed watching us run in circles,"

"I have no idea what you are speaking about, Andrea. Inconceivable."

Andy gave a small laugh, amazed that Miranda is still comfortable enough to joke with her. She didn't think she'll ever get tired of hearing Miranda's dry humor.

"Do be swift about the tests, Doctor. I need to be home for my twins soon."

"Yes, Miranda."

After she left Andy gave a chuckle, "You're as bad as everyone else," she gave a mocking tone, " _Yes, Miranda._ God, she's something else isn't she?"

The doctor gave her a sideways look, "Something like that," she gave a small nod, _they have it so bad for each other. Who knew Miranda had a soft side for big eyed brunettes._

After about 45 minutes, they had all the tests out of the way, and Andy made her way to the town car, checking her phone along the way. Her phone opened up to her recently called lists and she saw Christians name at the top. The little icon in the corner said the call was picked up,

" _Nothing, darling. Just tales of incompetence from people that are too helpless to deal with by themselves, is all."_

 _Oh, that sneaky little_ , Andy thought to herself. She couldn't imagine _that_ went well

She entered the town car and sat across from Miranda. Patiently waiting for the phone call to finish.

Miranda saw Andrea get in the car and turned her head to look out the window.

" _Miranda, honey. You should just tell her. Just be open for once, let your dragon walls down."_

"That is not a possibility, Nigel. It's more complicated than that."

" _Then make it not complicated, Miranda. Stop over-thinking. Talk to her about Christian, and don't hide the fact that you talked to him through her phone. Keeping secrets like that from her is just going to end in disaster."_

"That sounds… acceptable."

" _She's in the car isn't she."_

"Make sure to have that spread finished by Monday morning Nigel, and make sure it isn't utterly appalling."

Nigel gave a deep sigh, " _Alright, I hear you loud and clear. The spread will be ready, but only because you asked so nicely. Talk to the girl, before I talk to her for you."_

"That's all." She hung up, "To Andrea's apartment Roy."

"Yes, Miranda."

Andy opened her mouth to ask Miranda about the phone call from Christian, but she could see how tense Miranda was, and thought that maybe she's used up all the patience Miranda has for today. They had gotten so much farther, and more comfortable with each each other, but Andy didn't want to push her luck. So she looked out her side of the window and kept quiet for the rest of the ride.

Once they reached her apartment she stepped out before quickly leaning back in, "Miranda,"

"Hmm?"

"I-well I just wanted to say thank you. You didn't have to do everything you did for me today, and I'm really grateful."

Miranda gave her an almost indistinguishable smile and if Andy wasn't trained to read her expressions for a living she never would have noticed it, "That's all."

Andy smiled warmly before shutting the door and making her way up to her apartment. It wasn't too late, but Andy was exhausted so she went straight to bed. She was so glad today was Friday.

* * *

 **AN: And the day is finally done. I just realized how many chapters it took me to finish a single day, and considering that I have to get through 7 more months plus a little I'll have to stop dragging everything out. I promise that days will go by quicker now that the (first day? second day? I've already forgotten) is over.**

 **Who knew it is so much fun to speak through an angry Miranda!**

 **I was going to add some Mama Priestly in this chapter as well, but I don't have enough time. I'm finally coming out to my parents tomorrow and I'm getting everything ready today. So I've been a little strapped for time.**

 **I worked extra hard on this one! It's 3,000 words not including the AN, So feel free to reward me with extra Reviews! *wink wink, shove shove***

 **If not that's fine, I still love the responses I get normally!**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it(:**


	8. AN: A sincere apology

AN: Ok, I teared up a little at all the responses. I never expected this story to get so much attention. They were so incredible and so supportive. I love them.

I came out officially today, all good reactions thankfully. I wish all coming out stories went as smoothly. Unfortunately I don't have another chapter for you, and I know it's cruel especially after all the incredible responses you gave me, but I have this long ass trip ahead of me for the next month and two days. Which means I have a list a mile long of things to prepare before my flight on Tuesday. And I just found out that the places I'm staying in have zero wifi (Oh, the pain.)

BUT. I have a compromise for you all. I will bring my journal, and a pen and I'll old fashion this bitch. I will continue writing chapters on paper and when I finally get back into wifi range on the 16th of August (Ugh, so far away) You guys will have a shit ton of chapters. AND they'll be long chapters of possessive Miranda, a mind boggling adorably pregnant Andrea, two little dragons, and if you're really upset then I throw in a dead body that looks vaguely like Christian, Sound good?

I am still so so so so sorry, though.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: It breaks my heart to have to do this but this story will have to go on temporary hiatus. My mom has relapsed and I need to focus on keeping her out of a deeper depression and away from suicide. I hope your day is significantly better than mine. Ill try to get back to this as soon as possible but that could range from a couple of weeks to a couple of months.

Thank you for keeping with me this far, I hope when I get back to writing that you'll still be interested.

Have a good day.


End file.
